Love bites
by LittleGleekifiedLover
Summary: Rachel finds herself in mystic falls for the summer, what happens when she accidentally falls in love with a mysteriously dark stranger who doesn't seem who he claims himself to be. I'm cowriting this story with PrettyLittleVampGleek. So check her stories out they're great.
1. Love at first site?

Love Bites. Rachel B. & Damon.

**Summary: Rachel finds herself in mystic falls for the summer, what happens when she accidently falls in love with a mysteriously dark stranger who doesn't seem who he claims himself to be.**

Chapter1.

Rachel's POV

Rachel Berry never thought she'd find herself in Mystic Falls for the summer, without any of her friends back home. It was inconsiderably weird, but her Dad's wanted to try something new and the only place they hadn't been was Mystic Falls. So this is how she found herself bored in the woods at night thinking about Finn. Finn Hudson was a jerk, he had played her, made her think she was something and then went straight back to Quinn. It made her feel like crap, like she was some toy to mess around with until something more better comes along and she, Rachel Berry did not like this at all.

I picked up a stick and began to slowly tear it apart, just like what she wanted to do to Finn.

"You shouldn't be out here, little girl." Some guy I obviously didn't know said and I turned around to see who had rudely interrupted me and my thoughts.

"Oh, so you're the boss of me now?" I said raising my eyebrows ready for an argument, "OH and by the way, I'm not a little girl. I'm 16."

"Compared to me, you are little," He replied back walking even closer to me making me stand up stepping backwards, "I saw you here, so I thought I'd warn you, I'm not usually nice but you seem upset about something so...Yeah you shouldn't be here. Especially alone." Why is he moving closer to me? I'm starting to get personal space issues.

"What do you mean you're not usually nice? Do you go around here creeping on girls in the night?"

"Depends who is actually brave enough to be out here alone. From the past that people heard, no one ever steps in this wood at night, specifically alone..." He stops and rests on a tree. His dark hair covered his green eyes...Looking very mischievous.

"What past? If no one comes in this wood at night, then may i ask why you are here?" I asked not quite sure on the reply he was about to give me.

"Are you new round here? Or are you the type of person that doesn't go out much?" I'm guessing news spreaded all around town and everyone knows except the newcomers like me.

"Erm. I came here for a summer vacation to see my grandparents."

"So you're new then. Fresh meat huh?" What the hell does fresh meat meant to mean? I gave him a weird look and then he said something after. "Oh... I mean like new people with new and fresh personality? I don't care about all that crap."

"So you're the kind of guy who just flirts with girls that look younger than you?"

"Depends on what you mean by flirt...I'm not flirting with you am I?"

"Depends what you class as flirting," I said.

The guy smirked, "So, what's your name, pretty girl?"

"Oh please, like I'm going to tell you. I don't even know you," I stopped as I stared into his green beautiful eyes... I couldn't help myself,"I..I...I...I... My Daddy's always told me not to talk to strangers."

"Too bad you already did that," He replied turning his head sideways staring down near my cleavage so he was a pervert now? "Rachel, nice name. I'm Damon."

I blushed as I realised that when he was looking down, he was looking at my 'Rachel' necklace. How could I be so silly?

Just at that moment, Damon licked his lips and walked over to me and this time I didn't stop him I was too into his eyes, his lips... everything but then I felt his lips at my neck and i suddenly felt a splash of panic go through me, like something was wrong.

"Please don't hurt me." I found myself saying, what the hell? It's not like he was going to hurt me, right?

Damon froze and I could feel his breath on my neck which calmed me down a little... wait I did not just say that?

Damon's POV

I couldn't believe it. I, Damon Salvatore was about to suck the life out of this 'Rachel' but when she had told me to stop, I did like she had compelled me but that can't be it, for once she's not a vampire or she would have totally recognised that I wanted her blood and second, she couldn't be stronger than me if she was. So, what on earth could it be?

"Thanks, Damon." I heard Rachel say smiling.

I couldn't believe it, why had I done that? How did she know that I was about to do that, I mean no one else knew that until I actually did it and it just wasn't right how this girl who he had only just met had this effect on him.

I slowly stepped backwards like she had done something to me, "Who the hell are you?"

Rachel looked at me confused, "I'm Rachel. Jeez, what's up with you?"

This was all so confusing for me. What was with this Rachel girl? How could she do that? I didn't get it, what could she be to stop me from attacking and sucking the life out of her?

I didn't want to be near her, my thoughts were fucked up with her around and plus, I needed some blood to suck on and it was very clear that she wasn't going to allow me to suck hers. I slowly stepped backwards and took a deep breath before vanishing without a second glance not even bothering to care if Rachel had thought something was odd and different about me, she probably already knew what I was from the fact that she stopped me from sucking the life out of her.

Rachel's POV

What the hell was that? He had just vanished like an animal, it was weird. Why would he leave like that, like something was so wrong?

I looked around and felt a breeze and then I realised I should be getting back home to my grandparents' house, they'll be worrying and I can't have that, anything could happen. Okay, now I'm being stupid. I stood up and began to walk myself out the wood.

Damon. His green gorgeous hypnotizing eyes, his face... his dark hair I'd always remember the feeling I got whenever i looked into his eyes.

I didn't know why I got a sense of danger when he came to my neck it was weird, like I knew something was going to happen but I don't exactly know what? He acted so strange after that as well and the way he disappeared, it was all too quick I was in shock.

I decided to just forget about it and go back to where I came from, it was probably nothing anyway.

Stefan's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Elena. I really wanted her to pick me and not Damon, not too seem too harsh on him but I really don't know what I'd do without Elena by my side. It's been hell without not being able to hug her and kiss her; I miss it so much… I looked down and started to write in my journal. It's been a while since I wrote about my feelings; maybe that's what I need to start doing?

"Why hello, brother what on earth are you doing with your journal?" Damon said smirking and taking a drink from the side.

"That has nothing to do with you, brother."

Damon squinted his eyebrows curiously and said, "You're afraid Elena will pick me?"

At that I felt sick; it was so hard to think about Elena picking Damon over me.

"No, deffinatly not. Why would I be? If she picks you then she picks you." I said acting as if it's okay.

"Oh, Brother; I don't know why you act like we don't know each other but we really do, you got to face facts at some point." Damon said smiling his evil smile before walking off to his room.

Damon always had to be so arrogant.

Damon's POV

I needed to find out what the hell was up with that Rachel girl because she could possibly be a danger to me. I couldn't care less about all the others; they aren't my property to take care for well except for Elena. She was the only one I really cared about, I mean yeah I care for Stefan and Alaric but that's pretty much it and I don't show that I care for them otherwise I'd be a total idiot.

I decided it was best to look in the books that I have kept hidden for research on anything that I could have possibly missed out. There has to be a reason why this girl, this oh so innocent girl had stopped me from sucking the blood out of her. It was incredibly weird and it was undescribed and it obviously looked like she knew what she was doing so she whatever she was, she knew. She would have probably known what I was although, If she did… why did she even bother to talk to me in the first place? None of this makes sense… at all.

I poured myself a drink while I looked through the books and so far, nothing interesting or something similar to what had happened today came up and it made me even more curious than I was in the first place. Damn, that wasn't good… at all.

I froze as I finally found the page what I was looking for, well what could exactly explain what had so happened today. _**Psychics.**_

~END OF CHAPTER 1. ~

_**A/N. HOPES YOU LIKE THIS! :) Review and let me know if you want us to continue it … hope you enjoyed. Will update soon x x**_


	2. Discovery

Love Bites. Rachel B. & Damon.

**Summary: Rachel finds herself in mystic falls for the summer, what happens when she accidently falls in love with a mysteriously dark stranger who doesn't seem who he claims himself to be.**

Chapter2.

Rachel's POV

I sat down in my bed that morning thinking of what to do for today after what had happened last night, I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I was so confused but I guess I had to do something I couldn't just lay in my bedroom all day because that was nothing like me. Nothing, I've just got to get on with my life and forget about everything. It was clear that this Damon guy obviously had not only mental problems but anger problems, too.

"Sweetie, I and your Dad are heading to the Mystic Grill, we wondered if you'd wanted to come with us or stay with your grandparent's darling?"

I had to think about it at first, but I had nothing to do today so why not?! I hadn't spent time with my Dad's in a while and it would be great to have that time back again.

"Sure thing. I'll be down in a minute, just need to do my hair and that." I smiled

Daddy grinned before shutting the door and leaving me to it. I smiled in the mirror and couldn't get Damon out of my head. What was wrong with me? It was like he was so eye catching but I couldn't understand why.

Elena's POV

I woke up feeling much better than yesterday. I had a huge hangover from the day before, everything just hurt. All my memory was gone. Like everything that had happened last night was just a blur. Why did I even get drunk in the first place? I looked towards my phone, realising that I had 3 new messages.

_**[Stefan-Elena]**_

**I'm sorry. Can we please talk about the fight we had? **

_Fight? _What did he mean by 'fight'? oh god, this means that me and Stefan had a fight and I don't even know what it's about so how can I speak to him about it?

_**[Caroline-Elena]**_

**Meet me and Bonnie at mystic grill. We're assuming you don't remember anything from last night. We're waiting. -C**

I smiled at the text; Caroline and Bonnie know me so well! I couldn't ask for better best friends.

_**[Damon-Elena]**_

**Hope you're feeling okay; you sounded abit drunk last night. Won't take anything you said into reality. –D**

I widened my eyes. What the hell happened last night? I needed some real girl talk right now. I rushed to the bathroom fixed my hair and makeup, got dressed and left for Mystic Grill.

…

When I got to mystic grill, I found that not only was Caroline and Bonnie here but so was everyone else and by everyone else, I mean Damon, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler but there was no sign of Stefan. Where could he be? Was it something to do with me?

I sat down in a booth where Caroline and Bonnie were sat and smiled,"Hey guys."

"Hey 'Lena."

I pulled a face, "What's with the slight change of my name?"

"Oh nothing… except the fact you told us to call you that last night but obviously, you don't remember…" Caroline said wanting to laugh but grinned instead.

I put my head in my hands, "You don't realise I actually can't remember anything. At all for that matter. I got a text this morning off Stefan and Damon, what the hell did I do?"

"Let's just say that you had a bit too many drinks after you and Stefan had a fight, which was over Damon actually."

"Oh god, Why Damon?" I looked around and my gaze froze. There was a disgusted feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was suddenly going to be sick as I saw Damon talking to a brunette. Who was he talking to? A brunette girl that would probably be mistaken for me sometimes, It couldn't be Katherine could it? No, Damon wouldn't speak to Katherine and plus, Katherine always has curly locks unless she's trying to be me and I highly doubt that since I'm here so it couldn't be Katherine. But who could it be?!

"ELENA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Caroline said abit harshly.

"I think she's too occupied with something else, Caroline." Bonnie whispered into Caroline's ear and looking straight at me then at Damon.

"Well I can see that." Caroline said and clicked her fingers in front of my face, "I'm still here, by the way!"

I jumped, "Caroline! What do you want? Can you not see I'm a little busy?!"

"Busy?! You call staring at Damon because he's talking to someone you do not know busy?! Wow. No wonder you and Stefan argued, I'm out." Caroline said and stood up and walked away.

"What is her problem?" I turned to Bonnie.

"Well, she has got a point if you think about it Elena…"

"It could be anyone. Is it so wrong for me to be a little curious and maybe looking out for him?"

"No it's not wrong but it's wrong when it comes to the point where he's getting in the middle of your relationship Elena with Stefan. It's wrong and you're sitting here staring at him wondering who he's talking to, it's got nothing to do with you and honestly, Elena I'm pretty sure Damon can look out for himself because that's all he seems to do for you!" Bonnie snapped and waited for a reply.

My mouth fell open. This wasn't like Bonnie to just have ago over nothing. I was so shocked.

"You're just taking it the wrong way."

Bonnie sighed, "Caroline's right. You're not worth it." Bonnie said before grabbing her bag and leaving. Looks like it's just me then…

I had pushed my friends away too. What was wrong with me? What's came over me all of a sudden?!

Damon's POV

I was sat down with Alaric having a quiet drink with him like usual and who had to walk in the door. Two men and a woman I'm sure I met last night. Rachel was her name aka Psychic girl.

I groaned, "Look who had to turn up!"

Alaric turned his head, "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

I didn't answer; I was too busy staring at Rachel aka psychic girl to even notice anyone speaking to me.

I suddenly found myself walking up to her, not knowing where it'll end up but wanting to take the risk anyway.

"Well hello again, Rachel is it?" I said popping my drink onto the counter, "May I buy you a drink?"

Rachel turned around and gasped and so did the guys, what was it?! a gasp day or something?

The two Men whispered something into Rachel's ears before she sighed and replied, "Sure. I don't see why you would though."

"Oh darling! Don't be so hard on yourself! You're a beautiful woman!" one of the men said and began to smile but walked away to leave us in peace.

"What the man said." I smirked

Rachel hit me on the arm, "Seriously? What do you really want from me?"

"Why would you think I wanted something? You don't even know me."

"I know you well enough to know when you want something. Now spill."

"Relax, Psychic girl. I only wanted to buy you a drink, what would you like-"I was about to finish my sentence but then got cut off by her.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you'd want-"

"No, what did you just call me?"

I smirked, "Psychic girl."

Rachel huffed, "That's not even funny. There's no such thing. I don't know why you even can call me that."

I swallowed, was it just me or did it seem like she didn't know that she was a psychic? Possibly or she could just be putting on an act.

"I don't want a drink. Not from you anyway. Now, will you leave me in peace?" Rachel said smiling before walking away and heading to the two men's table.

I smirked as I span around on the stool to only just check her ass out while she walked off. She was one of them girls that liked a competition and I'm going to win it.

"Do you know her?" Alaric asked in shock holding a glass of whiskey against the bar.

"Yes kind of…Why so shocked?" Alaric looked at her and then at me like he was trying to compare us or something stupid.

"Have you seen her compared to you? She must be as stupid as what I give her credit for."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I took a double look at her and I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Damon come on, I know what you have done. It's not right to mess with a human for them to like you…It's like messing with their feelings."

"Wait you think I compelled her?!" Alaric nodded.

"That is what you did, right?"

"Believe me I would if I could…"

"What you mean? You compelled everyone, so what makes you not being able to compel someone? Do you have feelings for her?"

"No… Me with feelings don't go. I don't know, can a vampire become weak and you know can't do things that you used to?"

"No that's called getting old. Vampires don't age though, obviously"

"Well I don't know then…" I said and gulped my drink and pushed it down my throat, trying to take my mind off the brunette girl that he couldn't stop thinking about, what he would do to her…

"What are you going to do? This is never going to be forgotten until you figure it out so how are you going to do that?" Alaric asked me and to be honest, I didn't really know how to solve this confused crap out…But he was right, I'm not going to stop until I figure out what's wrong with that girl, and supposedly me and how I couldn't compel her. Maybe I should research this whole Psychic thing properly!

"I don't know, but your right…I'll catch you later."

"Wait what about our next round?" Alaric shouted when I was walking out.

"Offer her it…Try and get to know her…You know use your Alaric charms. But don't forget I've got dibs!" I winked.

I walked out of the Mystic Grill and headed home. I have to find out more about this 'Psychic' thing.

…

I finally got home and I ignored what Stefan was saying, I really can't be arsed with his moaning like he was our father. I know I didn't return home but that girl from last night really got to my head. I threw my jacket onto the chair and headed to the books. I didn't even bother looking at a specific book I just grabbed a random bunch and through it onto the coffee table.

"What's happened to you Damon? You are actually reading books?!" Stefan sarcastically said behind me.

"You're hilarious."

"So not denying it then? What's wrong with you?" Stefan sat on the couch opposite from me being suspiciously curious. I started flicking through pages trying to ignore what he was saying but his stare was disturbing me.

"Oh…Quit it brother."

"Well what's wrong with y-" I interrupted him. If I answer now, the less time he will stay.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Stefan."

"There obviously is, if you're reading books for some reason, that's not like you unless you want to find something out. What is it?"

"Stefan, would you mind your own business? This has nothing to do with you so keep your ass out of my business."

"Well, then maybe you should keep your ass out of my and Elena's relationship."

"Oh so you blame me for that? She's the one that came to me in the middle of the night begging for me, Stefan. Telling me she loves me and everything so don't blame this all on me because for once, it isn't my fault. The day you learn that, the better!" I said sighing and then finding the book I needed and heading to my room. I needed space and I needed to have it alone while I figure out more about this Psychic girl.

…..

Stefan's POV

'_It's not my fault' _His he out of his head. Of course it's his fault. He got involved into mine and Elena's relationship he took advantage of her when she was vulnerable and unable to control herself being drunk. He knows it would get to me if he was with Elena and I just think he was trying to get his own back for something from the past I don't know.

I reached over to the drinks and poured myself a glass. I was slowly walking from one end of the room to the other, thinking of what Damon was doing with those books.

"Damon, are you going to clean the mess up?" I hear 20 seconds later a quiet sound in the other room sarcastically saying,

"What are you my mother?!" I ignored him. I can't be doing with the sarcastic comments.

I went over to the books and saw stuff about witches. Please don't tell me he's in some witch trouble…That's all I need.

"Damon what the hell have you got yourself into now?" I said coming straight into his room.

"Stefan, please come in…Oh wait you already did." Damon said holding his book in his hand. "What do you want Stefan as you can see I'm very busy?"

"Why are you reading books about witches? Please don't tell me-"

"You know what Stefan if you have to know it's got nothing to do with witches okay and most importantly it's got nothing to do with you so bye now!" Damon said giving one of his smirks.

"I'm just saying if anything happens to anyone like Elena then-"

"Oh don't worry about me as long as Elena is fine then everything else is fine. So don't worry it has nothing to do with her, in fact it has nothing to do with anyone so…Do you mind?"

"Sorry, I'll leave you to it." I said backing off.

"Yes good."

**No one's POV**

Stefan finally picked up the phone to Elena after all day calling him.

"Stefan you haven't been answering my calls or texts…"

Stefan sighed, "Sorry been trying to avoid them really…"

"Look whatever I did last night, I'm sorry but why are you avoiding my calls?"

"Oh so you use the 'I can't remember' excuse. Look, I have thought things through and I know that the fight didn't mean anything, but what you did afterwards…"

"What did I do afterwards?! Stefan honestly what did I do? Bonnie and Caroline aren't talking to me, neither are you and Damon the only thing that doesn't hate me right now is alcohol. Sure takes the ease off!"

"So you don't remember anything?"

"No. Please tell me what's going off? If it's about Damon then leave him be, Damon will be Damon."

"No just forget it. I love you Elena, I really do."

"I love you too Stefan, the only person I love."

"Are you sure? So nobody else? I mean you can tell me…" Stefan nervously said. Meanwhile Elena was confused

"What? Stefan yes!"

"So you do love someone else. I'm guessing that's Damon?"

"No I mean yes to I'm sure about that you're the only one I love, more than anything in the world!"

"Oh…Okay." The sound of relief coming off Stefan.

"I'm coming over." Elena demanded.

They both hung up as Stefan waited for Elena.

20 minutes later, Elena arrived at the Salvatore house.

"Elena hey!" Stefan said greeting her with one of his big hugs.

"Hey…Whoa Stefan stop spinning otherwise I think I'm going to hurl."

"Why thought your hangover was gone?" Stefan said putting Elena down.

"I said I'm feeling much better doesn't mean, I'm 100% spinable." Elena said rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry it's just I need to see my girl once in a while." Stefan said pulling Elena closer to him by putting his hands on her hips.

"Really, your girl huh?" Elena smiles swinging her arms around his neck. Stefan nods. "Tell me a little bit more about this girl."

"She's amazing, she's a one of a kind and I love her." He leaned in and they both kissed.

"Awh, I love you too Stefan!" They kissed again and she noticed something. She pulled away and said, "Wait a minute, it's been longer than 5 minutes and no complaining and insults have happened…Where's Damon?" Elena wonders.

"Damon is in his room as usual. You know him he keeps to himself."

"What does that mean?" Elena asks while she follows Stefan into the living room. "What's with all the books?" Elena picks one up and reads the front page. "The use of Witches?"

"Damon is researching it; I have no idea why." Stefan sits down and sighs like he's fed up with all of Damon's secrecy.

"Books about witches and their uses. Why?" Stefan looked like he was out of answers.

"It's none of nobody's business and please butts out on what I read or don't read. Thank you." Damon said coming into the living room having over-heard the whole conversation and snatched the book out of Elena's hands.

"If you have a problem about something what witches do then ask Bonnie-"

"No." Damon arrogantly demands.

"Have you found out anything about witch-?"

"None of your business, Stefan." He repeats again.

"But what if-"

"No and no. This is my business now please just butt out of it. I'm sick of playing it by the instructions to Mr Smarty pants over there. And I'm sick of always having to involve missy bossy boots over here. I'm done doing it your way, now I'm going to do it MY way from now on. So if you excuse me…" Damon walks out.

"What's up with Damon, he seems off edge." Elena sits down next to Stefan and wonders.

"I don't know. Elena why are you bothered about what Damon does anyway?" Stefan asked looking curious.

"He's some sort of friend. And he doesn't seem right."

"It's Damon, he never seems right."

"Yeah…True…" Elena says looking around trying to think about what to say. "What shall I do about Bonnie and Caroline, they both hate me."

"Listen, they don't hate you they are just upset, give them time babe. They will come around." Stefan said putting his arm around Elena.

Elena smiles toward Stefan and hugs him,"Yeah you're right. I love you Stefan."

"I love you too."

#TVD#TVD#TVD#TVD#TVD

Rachel's POV

I couldn't stand being in Mystic grill any longer. I couldn't even stop myself thinking about Damon as well, seems as my Dads were asking me about the boy so I made an excuse to my Dads by telling them I was going to look for him but truthfully, I really wasn't.

I was heading to the bridge, the bridge I remember from my childhood, my granddad used to take me there all the time, it was so beautiful yet so tragic things happened out there. It's not good but nature is beautiful. It's my best childhood place.

"Well, look who it is." Someone said from behind me.

I jumped, not really knowing who it was but then I turned around and of course, it was Damon. Is he a stalker or something?

"Are you a stalker or something? You seem to follow me wherever I go and know where I am… it's starting to freak me out."

"No, I'm not. I just thought maybe we could talk. It seems I have information for you that you'll need to know." Damon said smiling having found out something interesting. Damon had decided that it was time to tell Rachel, she deserved to know but the question was if she'd believe him.

#TVD#TVD#TVD#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**A/N. I hope you liked this chapter! don't forget to review :D**


End file.
